Blog użytkownika:Wertyuiop123456789/nowy świat , nowe możliwości
uwaga to moje nowe opko. Proszę nie czytajcie poprzedniego bo to jeden wielki niewypał. Co do tego opka to tak jak w poprzednim proszę o komentarze i porady oraz krytykę jeśli będzie coś nie tak. No więc zacznijmy od informacji. - będą smoki - współczeszność i świat wikingów.jeśli czytaliście achaję ziemiańskiego to to jest coś podobnego - jest czkawka i ekipa - nie ma hisctrid chyba że takie coś jak pocałunek i itp. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY Wyspa Berk. Wikingowie wstali by ruszyć do swoich prac, mężczyźni ruszyli by łowić ryby i doglądać zwierząt. Kobiety zajeły się dziećmi oraz plotkowaniem. Po prostu życie. W domu wodza pewien smok już się obudził i chcąc dokuczyć swojemu panu rzucił się na niego i zaczął wściekle go lizać. Czkawka wstał jak oparzony i wrzasnął - SZCZERBATEK TO SIĘ NIE SPIERA!!! - wrauuu! - idż ty wielka wredna gadzino, ty niedobry ty... NIE zostaw ty mnie wreszcie, nie wolno, czy ty mnie słuchasz gadzie jeden! DZIDZIA!!! To podziałało szczerbatek odszedł obrażony zostawiając za sobą obślinione ,,zwłoki'' swojego jeźdźca. Czkawka wódz wandali ciężko westchnął. - I znów muszę nowy strój zrobić dzięki ci wredna gadzino. - wrauu! czarny smok obrócił się i usiadł w swoim słynnym fochu. - No już mordko ty moja, wybaczam ci nic się nie stało. Powiedział czkawka lecz w myślach dodał , jeszcze zobaczysz zemsta będzie słodka ' Szczebatek tymczaszem przestał strzelać focha i zaczął skakać wtę i wewtę nie mogąc się doczekać ich porannego latania. Przez swoje szczęście stłukł trzy wazony, zwalił obraz i porozrzucał całe masy kartek. Czkawka spojrzał na to ze spokojem. - Szczerbatek jaśli nie skończysz wariować nie dostaniesz śniadania. Szczerbatek wiedział, że jego przyjaciel żartuje, przecież co rano tak mówił. Mimo to wolał nie ryzykować i usiadł pośrodku tego bałaganu jaki narobił i wywalił jęzor uśmiechnięty. - No cóż, będzie trzeba to posprzątać. Jak powiedział tak zrobił, dość szybko poszło bo pół godziny i było czysto, Szczerbatek nawet pomógł ( marnie ale jednak ). Kiedy zeszli po schodach na dół Valka już przygotowywała śniadanie, kiedy usłyszała skrzypanie schodów uśmiechneła się i powiedziała. - A co to za harmider tam na górze? Szczerbatek znowu nabałaganił? - Tym razem szybko się uwineliśmy, jedynie pół godziny - Też się zdziwiłam, myślałam że zobaczę was jeszcze za godzinę. Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok siedzący przy wielkich wiklinowych koszach, zaczeli warczeć domagając się śniadania. Czkawka podszedł do zwisającego z sufitu sznura i pociągnął, z zainstalowanych znajdujacych się nad koszami drewnianych rur wyleciały najróżniejsze gatunki ryb, śledzie, dorsze, makrele, tuńczyki, łososie, sardynki i wiele, wiele innych. Czkawka w części sufitu, gdzie były ryby dla smoków zrobił specialny magazyn, wyciął otwory i zamocował drewniane drzwiczki, które za pociągnięciem sznurka się roszuwały wylewając potoki ryb. Kiedy smoki zaczeły jeść Valka skończyła robić śniadanie którym był jej najnowszy wynalazek, ryba zapiekana w cieście z dodatkiem ziół wieliczki mietowej oraz babissy słodkiej. - Czkawka smakuj i rozkoszuj się moim najnowszym daniem! Czkawka skrzywił się. Valka ostatnio robiła coraz nowsze i niezbyt dobre dla nich obu dania. Przez ostatnie siedział na toalecie cały dzień i niemógł wykonywać swoich wodzowskich obowiązków więc Astrid i drużyna musieli wszystko ogarnąć sami. - A to na pewno jest zjadliwe? - Nie marudź, tylko jedz przecież próbowałam na pewno jest dobre... chyba Czkawka niezbyt przekonany wziął pierwszy kęs i poczuł się jakby był w niebie - Mamo! to jest pyszne! Valka uśmiechneła się - Zawsze najpierw spróbuj później komentuj. Czkawka i Valka szybko zjedli śniadanie. Kiedy młody wódz odnosił naczynia mimochodem spojrzał na miejsce gdzie wisiał ojcowski chełm, poczuł, że oczy robią mu się mokre. Od śmierci Stoika mineło pięć lat, na wyspie wiele się zmieniło pod rządami Czkawki. zbudowano młyn, zaczęto uprawiać ziemię, powstały warsztaty rzemieślnicze, kamieniołom a nawet tartak i mała kopalnia żelaza.Przybyło wielu nowych mieszkańców oraz handlarzy specjalnie dla nich utworzono miejsce handlowe gdzie mogli sprzedawać i kupawać najrozmaitsze wyroby i produkty zarówno mieszkańcy jak i cudzioziemcy. ,,Chciałbym zebyś to widział ojcze, zapewne byłbyś szczęśliwy i powiedział że jesteś ze mnie dumny, bardzo mi cię brakuje'' '' na wyspie powstały nowe budynki dla smoków, takie jak specjalne doły na odchody, manekiny jako zabawki i myjnia. Czkawka otrząsnął się ze swoich rozmyślań, odniósł w końcu naczynia, zawołał Szczerbatka i zegnając się z Valką wyszedł na zewnątrz.Szczerbatek który skończył dawno już jeść i z nudów zaczął zaczepiać Chmuroskoka którego powoli drażniło zachowanie nocnej furii, natychmiast ruszył za swym panem. Na zewnątrz wódz zaczął powoli wypełniać swoje zadania takie jak rozdzielić wikingów walczących w nowej karczmie, udzielić chyba z siedem ślubów, ustalić czy doszło do kradzieży, znów rozdzielić pijanych wikingów i tak dalej. Kiedy skończył już i tak zmęczony musiał zająć się swoimi jeźdźcami, wsiadł na szczerbatka i polecieli w stronę akademi. Kiedy dolecieli, Czkawka usłyszał jak zwykle kłócące się bliżniaki, cwiczączą Astrid, przechwalającego się Sączysmarka i dyskutujących zawzięcie Ereta i Śledzika. Wódz ciężko westchnął że zmęczenia i ruszył by rozpocząć ich poranne ćwiczenia. - No dobra, brygado czasz...Mieczyk Szpadka możemy? - Ale co możemy bo nie zabardzo wiem o co chodzi. - No jakto co brat, będziemy ganiać jaki! - aaaa.....ale czekaj no po co mamy gonić jaki? nie powinniśmy kopać dzikodołu? - hmm jakby tak się zastanowić to... - a poco wam kolejny? przecież macie ich dziesięć wy imbecyle. Mieczyk i Szpadka spojrzeli po sobię a następnie na sączysmarka. - a ty się dobrze czujesz? smark spojrzał na nich zdziwiony. - Tak a bo co? - No chyba niezbyt bo byś wiedział że dzikodołów nigdy za wiele, prawda siostra? - No raczej, jakby był zdrowy to by wiedział jak wiedział. - Wiedzieć to bym nie wiem czy wiedział, bo jak jest zdrowy to niezbyt mu się wiedzie w głowie, a pozatym... Czkawka nie pozwolił bliźniakowi dokończyć bo zauważył że Sączysmark jest cały czerwony i zaczął podwijać rękawy. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień. 'ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI' Tomasz Gawryluk kapitan Marynarki, dowódca kompanii piechoty morskiej Rzeczypospolitej szedł do gabinetu samego naczelnego dowództwa Marynarki Wojennej. Z twarzy nie mógł nikt nic wyczytać, ale we wnętrzu był cały rozdygotany. Przecież sam admirał Razurski wzywał go do prywatnej rozmowy, co wiążało się z albo nowym zadaniem albo zwolnieniem. Oba przypadki były jednak mało prawdopodobne ponieważ Polska nie była zaangażowana w żaden konflikt zbrojny. Rosja po tym jak Putina odsunięto od władzy, a AIS-is zostało ostatecznie pokonane. Jedynie ten Koreańczyk groził że rozwali cały świat. Tomek dodarł już pod drzwi admirała wachał się jeszcze z dziesięć sekund i zapukał. - Proszę. Gawryluk wszedł, zamknął drzwi i stanął na baczność. - Kapitan Toma... Razurski machnął ręką. - Siadaj mi tam a nie będziesz się meldował jesteśmy tu sami. Tomek natychmiast odetchnął z ulgą, wiedział już że go nie zwalniają bo takto by nie odpuszczili meldowania, ba! mieli by pewnie jeszcze pretensje. Tomasz szybko usiadł na wskazane krzesło. Admirał spokojnie zapalił papierosa, mocno się zaciągnął, wydmuchał i powiedział. - Dobra, dostaliście ściśle tajne zadanie, a mianowice nasi naukowcy odkryli przez przypadek inny świat w czasie rzeczywistym i tak dalej, prawdobodobnie tak zwanej bajki JWS.... Też myślałem że ich powaliło do reszty ale kiedy wysłaliśmy tam robota jakaś cholerna bestia go spopieliła! ten sprzęt kosztował trzydzieści tysięcy złotych! nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet min tych naukowców kiedy przed monitorem ujrzeli ziejącego ogniem smoka. W każdym razie...kuwa nie patrz tak na mnie jakby mnie wypuścili z psychiatryka, w dokumentach które dostaniesz będzie i film, a teraż na czym to ja...a no tak, wasze zadanie to załozyć bazę na wyspie na której jest ten portal, oczyszczenie wyspy z tych smoczków, oczywiście w miarę pokojowych warunkach i zdobycie informacji co się tam dzieję... a i jeszcze zdobyć macie trochę żywych smoków do badań, bo przecież ci naukowcy spazmów by dostali jakby nie pobadaliby takich stworów. Wasze wsparcie to jedna kompania piechoty morskiej, dwie kompanie piechoty lądowej, plus dwa niszczyciele jedna łódź podwodna i trzy lotniskowce plus drużyna czołgów i sześć motorówek ze sprzętem. A no tak zapomniałem o najważniejszym od dzisiaj jest pan awansowany na wiceadmirała. Rozpoczynacie za dwa dni. Do widzenia. I zostawił tak wiceadmirała Tomka Gawryluka który się zastanawiał czy nie lepiej by było zeby go jednak zwolnili. **************** Wiceadmirał był wszoku. Dwa dni dali mu na uporządkowanie wszysztkich spraw, zwiążanych z nowym zadaniem i zapoznanie się z treścią, choć i tak nie był pewny czy to nie jakiś żart. Admirał Razurski zapomniał albo nie chciało mu się powiedzieć że ma jeszcze znajdować także złoza surowców mineralnych i przygotować wyspę na kolonizację, ma także zdobyć kilka innych wysp. Zresztą czego się dziwić ostatnio brakuje miejsca w polsce, w końcu żyje tu siedemdzieśiąt osiem milionów ludzi, pracowników jest dużo ale niemają gdzie pracować szerzy się bezdomność ludzie w poszukiwaniu pracy wyjeżdzają ale tam tęż zbyt kolorowo nie jest. Rząd próbuje coś robić ale przecież oni są tylko ludźmi, mają dać ludziom pracę tak o pstryk? tak się nie da. Wracając, Gawruluk stał teraż że swoimi ludźmi przed właśnie otwierającym się portalem, szok dla jego żołnierzy to było mało powiedziane, byli przerażeni. Sam Prezydent walnął mowę specjalnie dla nich! to się chłopaki trochę podjarali. Teraz właśnie mieli być jednymi z pierwszych którzy wejdą do nowego świata, i to niebyle jakiego, do świata bajki jak wytresować smoka, trzeba to powiedzieć przecież ta bajka ma fanów na całym świecie nie tylko dzieci ale i dorosłych. - BACZNOŚĆ!!! W PRAWO ZWROT!!! MARSZ!!! i tak właśnie zaczyna się nowa historia, pomyślał Tomasz I ruszył na samym początku 'ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI' Minął tydzień od pojawienia się Polaków na wyspie, Wiceadmirał przeglądał właśnie wszysztkie raporty jakie zdążyły się nazbierać. Ogólnie wyglądało to tak że kiedy wyszli z portalu była tam już jakaś baza początkowa którą załozyły dwa plutony piechoty, oprócz tego po trzech dniach dostali kolejny sprzęt między innymi dwadzieścia helikopterów typu MI-24, siedem jeepów, działa i wyrzutnie rakiet przeciw lotniczych i tony amunicji i broni. Po dwóch dniach doszedł sprzęt budowlany, wydobywczy, maszyny produkujące najróżniejsze rzeczy, maszyny laboratoryjne, materiały budowlane i narzędzia. Największym problemem okażały się Smoki, rozkaz był wyraźny. Nie zabijać, odsztraszać. Na początku żołnierze uciekali na sam ich widok ale dostali wybór albo szorujecie gary i myjecie kible albo idziecie na smoki. Na początku wydawały się groźne ale wystarczyły granaty hukowe oraz dymne by odlatywały że strachu. Te które się stawiały były usypiane i wywożone na drugą znajdującą się niedaleko kolonii wyspę. Zdobyli też parę żywych i wysłali naukowcom, choć z małymi problemami ale jednak. Zaś szósztego dnia ich pobytu przybyli pierwszi robotnicy kiedy Gawryluk zobaczył ilu ich jest omal nie zemdlał, dowództwo określiło to mianem ,,mało choć dla Gawryluka dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi wraz z rodzinami to wcale nie tak mało.'' NO DOBRA MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE SIĘ SPODOBA JUTRO WSTAWIĘ KOLEJNY NEXT TYM RAZEM Z PERSPEKTYWY CZKAWKI. ' ***************' Czkawka właśnie doglądał budowy domów dla nowych mieszkańców kiedy podleciał do niego straszliwiec z wiadomością. - A cóż to takiego? Nie spodziewał się żadnych wiadomości z poza wyspy, a w szczególności od obrońców skrzydła, kiedy żobaczył ze smok należy właśnie do nich. Drogi Czkawko Musisz przylecieć jak najprędzej na naszą wyspę, niedaleko nasz nie wiem skąd pojawili się dziwni ludzie bardzo zaawansowani technologicznie, mają dziwną broń, a na dodatek wypędzili smoki z tej wyspy!! Na szczęście nie zabijają ich. przybywaj i to jak najprędzej. Królowa Mala Czkawka niewiele myśląc zawołał szczerbatka, ten próbował złapać motyla z małym rezultatem lecz na poważny dźwięk głosu przyjaciela szybko do niego podbiegł i warknął pytająco. - Lecimy po resztę, coś mi podpowiada ze z tego będą jakieś kłopoty. Kiedy żebrali się już wszyszczy czkawka szybko ogłosił. - No dobra, bez wstępów, Mala ma kłopoty, niedaleko jej wyspy pojawili się dziwni ludzie którzy z tego co wynika nie lubią lub nie chcą na tej wyspie smoków. Królowa prosi o pomoc i my jej udzielimy ruszamy za trzy godziny. Ekipa zwykle by pewnie marudziła lecz widząc ze Czkawka nie żartuje natychmiast ruszyli do domów po najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Czkawka wpadł do domu jak torpeda i zaczął się pakować . Valka która kroiła właśnie zioła spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Co się dzieje? - Mala potrzebuje pomocy jacyś dziwni ludzie pojawili sie niedaleko jej wyspy i wyganiają smoki, trzeba coś z tym zrobić! - W takim razie lecę z wami. Czkawka spojrzał na nią i powiedział - Nie. Valka staneła jak wryta, Nigdy jej niczego nie bronił i nie zwracał się do niej takim tonem. Już miała mu opowiedzieć lecz on na to jej nie pozwolił. - Zrozum, ktoś musi się opiekować Berk pod moją nieobecność a po za tym.... nie chcę żeby coś ci się stało. Valka natychmiast zrozumiała. Nie chciał jej stracić tak jak ojca. Bał się. po prostu się bał. - No dobrze. - Dziękuje mamo. Czkawka spakował się i odwrócił się do Valki. - Do zobaczenia mamo. Przytulił ją i wyszedł, przed dom gzie czekała reszta jeźdźców. - No to lecimy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach